Tale of the Ancients
This is a story written by SS. It is the tale of Landon Okane's birth, life, and death. Chapter 1 It was in all the papers. On all the news channels. The child of the two most famous people on Earth was born. Mr and Mrs Okane named their child Landon. They had trouble deciding on a middle name for their son. Mr Okane's eyes shined a bright gold. "Silver...Landon Silver Okane". "It's perfect" Mrs Okane said in agreement. They took their child home later that December evening. There happened to be a fierce blizzard that night as well. The Okane's pulled into their extensively long drive way. As Mr. Okane opened the door for his wife, the child was carried off by a huge gust of wind. The child seemed to be floating away from the Okane's. They ran after the flying child. Landon was carried off into a forest. Mr Okane was sure they would never find their son now. Mrs Okane silently agreed. Just as the two were turning back, a man appeared in front of them. The man wore a white robe with silver lining and a silver mask. Mrs Okane gasped. For in the man's hands, was baby Landon. "How did you find him?" Mr Okane asked. "Thank you so much!" Mrs Okane ran towards the man, who handed over the baby to his mother. "You have a very special child there, Mrs Okane..." the man said. "Please, tell us your name!" Mrs Okane said. "My name?...I bear no name anymore...I'm simply a figure...helping all of those in need. If your son ever asks who saved him on this fateful night...say to him two letters...S...S..." and just as mysterously as he appeared, the man was gone. The Okane family's butler,Maximillion, was told of the events of that night when the parents finally arrived home. Little did the two know, Maximillion was visited by that same man. While the parents searched in the forest, the man showed himself,carrying the child, to Maximillion. The man said a few simply words "I took the child...so I could transfer my heart to him...He is special...I leave it to you to prepare him for his destiny..." then dissappeared. The family lived peacefully after that. Going from place to place. Landon's parents starring in movie to movie. Landon's only true friend was his butler, Maximillion. Maxy, as Landon called him, trained Landon in martial arts, made his meals, sat by his bed when he was sick, told him a bedtime story when he was scared, even took the blame when Landon broke something or did something wrong. As Landon got older, he realized his parents were never really around. They never came to Landon's soccer games, his piano recitals, which his parents made him sign up for, they didn't show up on his birthday. Finally, his parents arrived home early. They took Landon and Maxy down to the city to see some fancy theater show. The family parked in a back alley so nobody would recognize them. Only one man did. And this man was holding a gun in his hands. Chapter 2 The gunsman aimed his gun at Mr. Okane. "Give me all your money!" he yelled. Landon's father did the only thing Landon ever respected him for. He declined. The gunsman put his finger on the trigger. Just before he shot, Maxy stepped in front of the gun. Taking the shot for his master. He fell to his knees, and silently died. His parents fell shortly after that. The gunsman took his parents jewelry,wallets,watches and everything they had. Then, he aimed his gun at Landon. "I'll be famous...known as the guy...who wiped out the Okane's..." a white gloved-hand was placed on the gunman's shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." the man with the white gloves punched the killer in the face, knocking the gun out of his hands. The man wearing the gloves turned out to be the same white-robed man that "saved" Landon the day he was born. The hero kicked the killed to the ground, rendering him unconcious. "Your life is just beginning...We will meet again..." and the man dissappeared. The police showed up shortly after that. Taking the killer into custody. Then began the millions of interviews Landon would have to go through. "What hapened?" "How will you manage the money?" "Will you sue the man?" were only some of the questions asked. Landon didn't care about anything then. The world became a dark place. Over the next 6 years, Landon would train in the Martial Arts that Maxy taught him. And every night he would go out, searching for criminals that think they can get away with inflicting pain upon innocent people. Landon wouldn't let them. At this time, the killer of the Okane's was still under trial. He took a walk one night. Carrying a gun. The walk was down Landon's mansion's street. The killer had come to finish the job. He would allow Landon to meet the masked-man again, and to aid Landon in his new beginning, and his dark end. Chapter 3 It was the middle of the night. Landon was awake, and almost ready to head out for the night. That was when there was a huge crash. A few gunshots and a loud yell. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE,KID" Landon calml walked down the stairs. The killer let loose another shot. Landon caught it in his left hand,crushed it,and dropped it to the floor. The killer rushed at Landon. Landon blocked his punch and leg-sweeped him to the floor. The killer rolled over and let loose a few more shots. Landon had not expected this, he was off-guard. Just before one of the bullets pierced through his skull, somebody caught it. "...Didn't think I'd have to protect you from THIS worthless piece of trash..." the man in the white robe had appeared yet again. The killer now got up. "You again! You're the reason I couldn't finish the job last time!" the killer yelled out in frustration. "Indeed I was...and I will do the same thing yet again" the white robed figure faced the palm of his hand at the killer. It began to glow a white light. "Wh-...What are you doing?!" the white robed man sent a flashing ball of light at the killer,sending him into a state of unconciousness. Landon was still breathing heavily. "The cops will come here soon and take this clown away for good...Here, take this..." the figure gave Landon a mask. "What's this?" Landon asked. "Use it...allow nobody to know who you are...or something like this will happen again." "But wait...can you at least tell me who you are? I deserve to know who saved my life more than one time!" "My...name?" The figure seemed almost puzzled as to what his name really is. "Who am I, you ask? I am justice. I am the final light that pierces the eternal shadows of the night. I am freedom. I am a hero to all of those who need one. I may not ever be the strongest. The smartest. The fastest. The bravest. But I do know one thing. Nobody in ANY universe can EVER be like me...I'm a symbol,kid. I don't have a name,nor do I have a face. I fight for justice. Just as every being can and should. But if you must know a name to satisfy your needs...SS...two letters. But those two letters have struck fear in more than a few villains...Now, I wish you good luck kid,remember, wear that mask." and the man dissappeared. Leaving Landon all alone. He gazed into the eyes of the mask. He felt a strange feeling wash over him. He placed it on his face. His hair turned jet black and he now dawned a black robe. He rushed out into the night. Landon Okane was proclaimed dead. And some masked character known as "DiM" showed up. This was the beginning of the end for Landon. If only he were aware of it... Chapter 4 A bank robbery. Probably the most classic of all crimes. DiM jumped down from the building directly across from the bank. The robbers were getting away in their truck. DiM chased after them. He was faster than the truck. He silently slashed their tires and the truck came to a stop. "Hey, what's goin on?" one robber asked. DiM just stood there. Allowing the robber to stare into his eye-slits. Beyond which were his now cold and souless eyes. "You gonna answer me,punk?" the robber asked. Without a word,DiM put the robber in a full-nelson. Then he flipped him to the ground. He then went after the other two robbers. He punched one in the gut, and broke another one's leg. "...Think twice next time..." and with those few words,DiM was off. The police showed up and arrested the robbers, the money was returned as well. Scenes like this happened all over the world. Criminals getting stopped in their tracks by a masked hero. He was in all the papers. People speculated over who he was. One writer even said it was Landon Okane but he was shot down by the rest of the news world. People said that was impossible. Oh the irony. Some people called him a menace. Some said he was a hero. Others said he never even existed, he was just a publicity stunt by people who wanted fame. Only those who saw him in action could ever grasp what this masked man really was. He seemed to be one step ahead of criminals. People who had intentions of bombing,shooting,or simply inflicting fear on numerous lives were stopped before the could even begin their assault. This grand heroism came at a price to DiM. The mask was a seperate being altogether. When Landon put on the mask,his heart was taken by DiM. Slowly, the heart was rotting. And once it was taken over completely,Landon would fade to ashes. It took Landon awhile to realize this. Once he realized it, he had about a week. He spent 6 of those days taking down the biggest criminals over the globe. And his final day...was spent in his greatest challenge ever. Chapter 5 DiM slowly walked up the steps. He got to the top,and looked at the area before him. He had arrived at the Silver Ruins. A place hidden from society. The ruins were originally build by Gin as a resting place for all Silver Kings. It is said that before a Silver King can be put at rest,they must fight their successor and lose. This is true. SS fought SM who fought SJ who fought Manticore who fought SS ® who fought Nobody who fought Kaizoku who fought Mirage who fought Zidane who fought Landon. If the successor loses, then it prooves that he is not ready to bear the heart. This would be Landon's final battle. And his challenger was alread standing in the battlefield. A man with white hair and a black robe. The two locked eyes. In complete silence, the battle began. Lando fired multiple blasts at his foe. The white haired man deflected them all. "The name's Venjix...happy to meet you,SS" the white haired man said. "SS? He's the one who gave me this forsakable mask! He is the one who caused my end! And if you side with him...THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Lando fired a death beam at Venjix. He easily dodged it. "He did that so he could complete the prophecy! The fate of all universes rest in the balance,Landon!" Ven yelled out. "...I don't care...Does it look like I ever wanted to help people!? I never signed up for this! But HE made me do it..." "If you are truly that blinded...I'll make this short..." Ven sent multiple death beams. Lando delfected all but one. the one hit him in the eye,exposing it. It pulsed a deep red. "His heart was more damaged than SS had thought..." Ven rushed at Landon and sent multiple punches and kicks at him. "THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" Landon sent a wave of energy right at Ven. He was hit and sent to the ground. "Ugh...His heart...if it is THIS damaged then I will have to hold on to it longer than expected..." Ven slowly placed his fingers in the formation of a star. "So, you're gonna try and win with HIS signature attack...Foolish..." Lando charged up an attack of his own. Blue rings of energy were created in front of Ven's hands. The blast it was charging slowly got larger. And larger. And larger. "...ENOUGH OF THIS WAITING!" Lando yelled. "DIM'S WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!!!" a huge blast of red energy was sent at Ven. 'Dim! SS took more of a risk than I ever thought!' Ven thought to himself. "BLAZING...NOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" the blue rings surrounded the blast and it was launched at Lando's blast. There was a giant explosion. When the dust settled, on one side there was only a mask and a glowing sphere of light floating in the air. Ven slowly walked over to the two items. Picked up the mask, and then absorbed the heart into his own body. "...The next chapter...Begins..."